


and then we never speak of it again

by daintyfleur



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Lol enjoy, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Sightseeing, Stars, The Moon - Freeform, Yearning, i just wanted kywi to have a kiss without a kiss, night drives, not very detailed though, some trc elements, warmth, you don't need to know the raven cycle to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyfleur/pseuds/daintyfleur
Summary: He looks to the side and she's so beautiful it hurts and something clicks inside of him and oh.Oh.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	and then we never speak of it again

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT! THIS IS . PURELY SELF-INDULGENT. TRC ELEMENTS IN THE SENSE THAT KYM CAN'T BE KISSED BUT THAT ISN'T REALLY EXPLORED? THEY JUST HAVE A MOMENT(TM). YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW TRC TO READ THIS I SWEAR THIS IS JUST FLUFF AND YEARNING!!!
> 
> ENJOY

The phone rang once before Will picked up.

He stuck the device in between his cheek and shoulder, ink-covered hands busy scribbling down notes and time signatures on a crumpled piece of parchment.

"Will?"

He hummed in recognition, his lips pursed and eyebrows drawn in concentration.

"Take me somewhere?"

He pushed the paper away and wiped his hands on his sweatpants, grimacing at the smudges on the fabric. He grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door and answered a quick  _ I'm on my way  _ before hanging up.

—

  
When Kym walked out of her apartment building, she caught sight of Will leaning against his car, arms crossed over his chest. He had glasses perched on his nose and the delicate wire glinted from the street lights. This was her favourite Will, all messy hair and untucked shirts and soft lips and the kind of fatigue she knew he trusted her enough to see. There was something dangerous about the way this Will made her feel at the moment, though.

When he turned his head to look at her, a gentle smile made its way to his mouth.

"Where to?" he asked her, opening the passenger side door.

"Anywhere," she started, buckling herself in, "as long as it isn't here."

—  
  


The moonlight did little to illuminate the spaces that the bright white headlight didn't touch. Kym leaned her head against the window of Will's car, the glass fogging up where her breath tickled its surface.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. His hair was mussed up, a hand on the gear stick and the other draped over the steering wheel by the wrist. She tipped her head back to look at him better and the light stubble that grows on his jaw and the dull sheen of his lips and the way his eyelashes were so long it was unfair.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks before she can reach over and take his face in her hands and smooth out the line in between his brows.

He hums before speaking, “Stuff.”

“Wow,” Kym snickers, “way to be specific.”

—  
  


Will stops over a ledge, the city below reduced to blurred figures and shining lights. Kym walks out first and he looks at her when he hears the door click open. His eyes follow her to where she sits on the hood of his car. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, just looking at the outline of her back and the way the light wraps around the edges of her figure. He blinks when she knocks on the windshield, an eyebrow quirked up and a smile tugging against her lips. He makes his way towards her then.

His eyes flick up to the sky, where the faint twinkle of the stars remind him of Kym’s eyes. A ghost of a smile paints his face.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks him again, her voice softer than what he’s used to. 

He looks to the side and she's so beautiful it hurts and something clicks inside of him and oh.  _ Oh _ .

His throat goes dry and he licks his lips and he speaks before he can stop himself. He tells her: “I wish you could be kissed, Kym. Because I would beg one from you, under all this.”

Her eyes widen and her face falls and something tugs at his chest when she smiles a sad smile and says: “We can pretend. Just this once.”

—  
  


He feels her hands link at his nape, her fingers running over the hair at the back of his neck. Will placed his hands on either side of her spine and he dips his face to rest at her shoulder, his cheek pressed against her jaw. She smells like clean sheets and home and it feels so good to be holding her like this it hurts.

He feels the edge of her lips brush against his cheek and he shifts his head to bury his nose deeper into her shoulder, careful not to let his lips touch her skin. They stay like that for a long time, Kym’s fingers in his hair and she tells him that his hands feel bigger than they look and Will is filled with a sense of wonder. Who was this Will? He feels higher than the stars.

—

He doesn’t know who pulls away first. His body still tingled from where it was on hers. Kym speaks first, her voice cheery but laced with an unmistakable sullenness.

_ “And now we never speak of it again.” _


End file.
